The invention relates to an elastic band-shaped base made of rubber or a material similar to rubber for insulating and absorbing vibrations and impact sound, in particular to a track-bed matting, whereby the base is equipped with spaced tubes having a substantially semicircular, semi-oval or semi-elliposoidal cross section, whereby a portion of the tubes comprises a first plane and a second plane arranged with a spacing relative to each other, forming a continuous intermediate covering extending parallel with the ground side of the base, the tubes of said two planes being arranged displaced against one another with a spacing, forming a substantially symmetric lattice structure, whereby the spacing of the displacement amounts to about half of the spacing from the center of one tube to the center of the other tube within one plane. Such a base is known from laid-open document DE-A 3,935,354 (FIG. 4).
The elastic bases according to the prior art outlined above exhibit a linear behavior only in relatively short part areas (up to about 4 mm deformation).
Now, the problem of the invention is to provide an elastic base which exhibits a linear behavior also in the presence of large deformations (up to about 8 mm) for all sorts of different areas of application; however, in particular for application as a track-bed matting.
This problem is solved according to the characterizing part in that
all flattened sides of the tubes of the first and second planes face the intermediate covering; and that
another portion of tubes comprises a third plane arranged spaced from the next-disposed plane, forming a continuous intermediate covering extending parallel with the ground side of the base, whereby the tubes of the third plane each are disposed directly above the tubes of the next-disposed second plane.